Show Me How
by CHARebecca
Summary: A short one-shot during series 1 detailing the more intimate side of Amber and Sasha's relationship. Rated M for a reason, only suitable for adults who are open with intimate concepts. Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters, main storylines etc come from Cloud 9 Screen Entertainment Group, Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin.


Nervously, Amber approached him. He was collecting his instruments. She cleared her throat. Sasha turned to face her.

'Hi,' he said, 'I wasn't leaving without saying goodbye…'

'You're going?' Amber asked, 'So soon?'

'I think I've outstayed my welcome,' he told her quietly.

'Is this because of what I said?' she asked, remembering how she's told Sasha there was no future for them.

'I hurt your feelings, I shouldn't have done that.'

'I'll live,' she replied.

'No, if there's one thing I'm an expert at; it's knowing the moment's come to move on.'

'But… What about the- the wedding and- and the kids' show?'

'I've sorted the kids out. I'm sure it'll go on without me.'

'So is that it?' Amber asked sadly.

'Say goodbye to the others for me, I hate that stuff,' Sasha said, 'Take care of yourself, you're a very special person.' He leant in to kiss her cheek before moving for the door. Amber suddenly halted him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

'No, you were right the first time,' he told her, 'there's no future in it.'

Amber paused.

'To Hell with the future.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The kiss was rushed and inexperienced but neither seemed to mind, they pulled away quickly and made their excuses to leave. They agreed to meet later after Lex and Zandra's Stag and Hen nights. They kissed again, a little better this time, falling into a comfortable rhythm.

Throughout the Hen night, Amber's thoughts were on Sasha. It didn't help that there was a wedding tomorrow and the other girls were asking her about her new relationship. She was still struggling to understand her own lack of will – she wasn't one to let her heart rule her head, and deep down, she knew that in the end she'd get hurt. There an then she made the decision to have a sensible conversation with Sasha at their meeting that night.

There was an incident that night. The boys had gotten drunk on some homemade cider from the farm, KC and Dal had been racing on rollerblades and Jack had wound up with a broken leg. As usual Amber stepped in, organising everyone, cutting the fun short and sending everyone to bed. Once the ground floor had cleared she was left alone with Sasha. She didn't know whether it was from bossing everybody around or because of all the excitement that night but she no longer felt sensible, she felt powerful. She held Sasha tightly and looked into his eyes. He had the smell of cider on his breath and a cheeky look that could only be associated with slight light-headedness. Amber wanted him. Really wanted him.

He suggested that they both get some sleep.

'We don't have to,' she said. It came out all nervous and then she felt silly for even trying to approach the subject. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

'It all seems a bit of a waste,' Sasha said, 'you know, all this chaos going on and in the morning it'll be no better. We're expected to be in charge, we could wait.'

Amber couldn't deny that she was disappointed. She wanted this to happen. It was soon, but life was too short; at least in this world anyway. She wondered when Sasha became the responsible one; he was only two years older after all.

'You're right,' she replied, hiding her slight sadness, 'we'd probably be interrupted by a hysterical Zandra-'

'Or a demented Lex,' Sasha added.

'Patsy and Cloe looking for advice on wedding decorations,' Amber continued with a giggle.

'There's time,' Sasha said softly, 'we've all the time in the world.' He kissed her, bid her goodnight and walked away. Amber sighed before heading to her own room.

The next few days passed quickly; the wedding, their adventure out of the city, and now here they were lying on the beach together.

'Last chance to change your mind,' Sasha said, 'If we want to get back before dark, we'll have to leave now.'

'No,' Amber replied, 'we'll stay. We can sleep under the stars; it's been along time since I've been able to enjoy the outdoors so much.'

Sasha smiled at her before pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The cold night air reached her as she was dressed only in a bikini and sarong. Sasha removed his purple shirt, revealing his bare chest and draped it over her. He pulled her back down onto his chest.

This was all completely new to Amber. Just feeling the warmth of his body, the tingle of his thumb caressing her lower back. The anticipation of the unknown. Arousal rose within her causing her to sigh deeply.

'Amber,' Sasha whispered, she looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes poured lovingly into hers as he pulled her upwards into a passionate kiss. Everything up until now had been so safe, so vanilla but now his hands were on her back and hers were in his hair. Sasha held her tightly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. She let him in willingly and felt herself moisten in her bikini bottoms. This spurred her on. She began touching his chest and his back, clawing at him slightly before breaking the kiss to manoeuvre herself to straddle him.

Amber could feel his erection pushing underneath her as she sat astride him. It suddenly hit home how very real this was about to get. She wanted this, she was so sure she wanted this and wanted him but now she was afraid.

'What's wrong?' Sasha asked, looking at her with gentle concern.

'Well, I-,' she didn't know how to say it, she felt foolish and naïve. 'Well, I've never- This is my first- Maybe you- maybe you could show me.'

Sasha smiled at her again, making her worries almost melt away. With her still sat astride him he ran his hands slowly up to her shoulders before slipping them under the purple shirt and pushing it away letting it fall to the ground. Sasha then pulled in to plant kisses on her neck, nibbling his way from her ear to her collarbone and back. Once Amber seemed comfortable he slid his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, caressing them in a slow rhythm through her bikini top. When Amber let out a slight moan of approval he slid his hands under her bikini top, breaking the contact between his lips and her neck and gently pulling it off.

In one quick move he wrapped an arm around her back and laid her to rest on the blanket covering the sand. Sasha swooped his head down and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he teased the other with his thumb. They immediately became hard. Amber moaned again.

She was sure Sasha must have done this before; he knew exactly what to do while she just lay there wondering how best to reciprocate. She couldn't hold the thought for long as a wave of pleasure ran through her as his mouth came down on the other nipple and his hand transferred to the now wet one, his saliva letting his thumb glide over it with sensational ease.

Amber abruptly put her hand into Sasha's pants, which took him by surprise. Her inexperience to leading him up to that first contact turned him on, something about her naivety was just so arousing. His cock was hard and smooth; Amber gripped it tightly and began to move her hand up and down it slowly, Sasha paused his sucking on her nipple to let out a small gasp. Amber fought against the limited movement Sasha's pants allowed her, not wanting to seem too quick to get him out of them, but in the end she gave up and pushed them down. He kicked them off around his ankles to help her out.

Sasha arched his back to give Amber plenty of room as he bent down to kiss her again, their tongues dancing, his hands cupping her breasts once more. She stroked his hard member, slowly at first, but then picking up speed. He let out an exhilarated moan when Amber teased the head with her thumb; his pre-cum allowing for a more slippery sensation.

The power of pleasure rushing through him sapped Sasha will and he grabbed at Amber sarong, the delicate material easily pulling away. He then shoved down her bikini bottoms, pulling them down more forcefully than he intended. He dove back down to kiss her, both of them lying naked in the moonlight. Feeling himself coming to close to orgasm he held her hand steady on his erection before lifting it to touch her own sex. He cupped his hand around her fingers and guided them to massage her own clit. Seeing her touch herself sent sparks through his body, he pushed his hardness into her thigh. Amber began to moan at the pleasure she was discovering; brought on by her own touch. Sasha trailed his fingertips at her entrance; she was so wet, his finger slipped in with ease. When he saw she was comfortable he inserted another.

Amber's breathing was getting heavy, Sasha became concerned she wouldn't know when to stop herself so using his own hand, sticky from her juices; he stopped her from stroking herself. She looked up at him, he appeared much calmer than her, and she wondered if she was doing something wrong. But then what Sasha did next took her by surprise. He pushed his fingers one at a time into his mouth, sucking the glistening liquid from them and savouring the taste. When he was finished she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him down roughly to kiss him. She could taste it too.

When they broke apart Sasha lifted himself onto his elbows and teased at her entrance with the tip of his erection. He wanted to be inside her, to feel her wetness around him. He looked into her eyes, awaiting some sort of nod of approval but instead Amber grasped his hips and pulled him downwards almost knocking him off balance. He soon became steadied and was thrusting inside her.; her sex tightening around his cock making it difficult for him not to let go already. They found a steady rhythm and then Sasha picked up the pace. The friction caused Amber to buck her hips and moan loudly. This bliss she had never known before was making her dizzy, there was an unknown pressure building inside of her that she felt it might burst. She pulled Sasha closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She wanted him deeper; she wanted to feel his hardness throbbing inside of her.

Something powerful exploded within her. Sasha saw it in slow motion; her eyes shutting tightly, her head rolling back and then her mouth falling open in a gasping, loud orgasm that shook her body. Her sex tightened around him as she tensed, the feeling causing him to orgasm moments after her, spilling his seed deep within her, a warm feeling spreading through them both. They were both gasping and their eyes were full of emotion gazing into one another.

He slowly moved out of her and lay beside her. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Amber was filled with happiness, and sighed peacefully. She felt small and timid, like she was completely in Sasha's control. She liked not being the boss.

'I love you, Sasha,' she whispered.

'I love you, too.'

They felt asleep in each others' arms to the sound of gentle waves crashing on the beach. Amber wished this day didn't have to end.


End file.
